


Aurora Borealis

by FinSu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, finsu, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinSu/pseuds/FinSu
Summary: A series of oneshots starring the Nordics, featuring my personal headcanons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Human Names:
> 
> Finland: Timo  
> Sweden: Berwald  
> Denmark: Mathias  
> Norway: Lukas  
> Iceland: Emil  
> Åland: Laila  
> Sealand: Peter  
> Ladonia: Oskar
> 
> Chapter One POV: Sweden

 

Being a Nation is tough. Family lines are often blurred, sometimes you have to fight or marry your own sibling! I've lived through countless wars, argued my way through countless bosses, survived the Black Plague and other illnesses. Being immortal is exhausting sometimes.

Who am I? As much as I would like to make a theater reference and say "24601," I'll keep it straight.

My name is Berwald Oxenstierna, but you should call me Sweden. Human names are a sign of closeness or familial bonds in Nations. 

I have a big family. My 3 full brothers and I share Germania and Ancient Scandinavia as our parents. I also have the other Germanics as half siblings. Remember, I come from an era before vaccines, when people typically had like 10 kids and hope that at least 3 would made it to adulthood.

I am the second of four. My older brother is Denmark, and the baby of the family is Iceland.

Mathias (Denmark) married Native America and they had the twins Matthew (Canada) and Alfred (America).

Timo (Finland) and I have shared custody of our adopted sons, Peter (Sealand) and Oskar (Ladonia), our biological daughter Laila (Åland), and the dog Hanatamago.

"How can two cisgender male Nations biologically have a child together?" You ask. Simple, Nation biology differs from human biology. All of us are basically intersex, due to low numbers of women Nations. Therefore, although it must meet several guidelines, we can have biological children.

How did you think Hong Kong came into existence? His father is England and his "mother" is China. We don't just appear out of nowhere. We are born the same way as humans.

I know you're wondering, why are we "coming out" persay? Well, a certain Nation (*cough cough* America *cough cough*) accidentally posted a few photos of us to his public twitter.

That's when the you-know-what (I have kids, I make a serious effort not to swear) hit the fan.

Within a few days, the media was all over us. Apparently some of my citizens found my social media accounts and realized that I look a lot like the person in their grandparents' and great-grandparents' photos and paintings. 

See, the thing about us Nations is that we physically age very slowly, and then randomly stop physically aging. So I have been physically 21 for hundreds of years. And I've had the same hairstyle since I was a child.

Well, there you have it, an introduction to my bizarre immortal life as a Nation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day Hell Broke Loose: AKA When America Accidentally Revealed Our Existence to the Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter POV: Sweden

It was a usual World Meeting in the middle of spring. Germany was yelling at the other G8 members to shut up so we could get something done for once (spoiler alert: we NEVER get things done during World Meetings), when the door opened and several of America's Secret Service agents burst in.

"Sir! Those photos went to your public twitter!"

All eyes immediately went to my nephew, who was rapidly losing color in his face in mortification.

"You WHAT?! You bloody fool!" There went England, quickly blowing his top. Not so out of the ordinary, he has a short temper and usually spends meetings yelling at France.

One by one Nations flipped out at America. As horrified as we all were to know that our secret is now out there in the time of social media, where news spreads at the blink of an eye and is now archived forever on the internet, maybe this won't be so bad. It was inevitable, right? After all, I never really succeeded at fully blending in with humans.

"Who are you and what have you done with my pessimistic little bro?" Of course, Mathias had to ruin my attempt at optimism. Thanks Mathias for the encouragement to keep being positive.

Germany gave the order to evacuate, and just like that, my family and I were hurrying onto the first flight back to Sweden.

We ran onto the plane, dodging media as we went. And then hid our heads from view as we sat in first class. Why first class? Because I am 6'4" and Mathias is 6'2" and with our long legs, we're not fitting easily into economy class seats. Nasty cramps result.

As we were sneaking off the plane back to the house, we got caught by the media. Insert swear words in Norse here.

Apparently they found my facebook page and connected the dots. I haven't changed my hairstyle since childhood, and there are many old photos and paintings of me with random humans whose faces I don't remember.

I decided it was best to hide my children's faces and answer like a politician. "No further questions." Thank the deities I don't believe in that I went to law school a few decades ago.

After a few weeks it settled down. My humans realized that I am rather boring, as their articles of me had headlines like "Nation Shops at Grocery Store." Ah yes, I go to grocery stores, clearly a groundbreaking revelation. 

Now if only they would stop sending me friend requests on facebook and stop commenting on my posts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald discusses his childhood. Not a happy chapter.
> 
> Character POV: Sweden
> 
> CW: neglect, abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be a funny chapter.

Growing up was very tough. I was never a very talkative child, and my mother never really told me she loved me, but things took a turn for the worse after Lukas was born.

Lukas discovered his magic abilities as a toddler when he got mad at Mathias and sent his troll after him. From then on, I was pushed to the side. It didn't matter what we were doing.

I learned at a young age that crying would get me no sympathy. For most toddlers, crying results in attention. For me, it resulted in either silence or shouting until I shut up.

We were at the age where children imitate their parents. My brothers saw me being ignored and neglected, if not verbally and occasionally physically  abused, and they began to imitate it.

I remember asking my mother why she never praised me like she did Mathias or Lukas. Her answer cut me straight to the bone. "Because you are worthless. You were a mistake. I can never love a mistake."

I was just a little boy, I didn't understand why I was unloved by my mother and ignored by my brothers.

Since I was abandoned by my family, I turned to attempting to make friends. That didn't work. The humans thought I was weird and they noticed when I didn't age like they did.

Eventually I started emotionally shutting down. I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped talking, I felt alone, like if I died nobody would care.

The ghosts of my abusive and neglect filled childhood haunt me to this very day. It's why my relationship with my brothers is so shaky, why I have such low self-esteem, abandonment issues, social anxiety, depression, and self-loathing. 

Honestly, I resented both Mathias and Lukas for a long time. Especially Mathias. He was old enough to know better. Why did he never come to my defense? Why did he pick on me? Why did he blame me for things which resulted in me getting abused?

My terrible childhood definitely made me want to be a good parent. It's why I can't possibly pick a favorite of my children and why I tell them that I love them all the time, so they never feel the way I felt. I can be the parent I wish I had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is love? Baby don't hurt me!
> 
> Character POV: Sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy fluff ahead!

The question I probably get asked the most by humans is "How did you fall in love?"

Nations can fall in love just like humans do. It just takes longer because we have much longer lifespans and sometimes have to do unsavory things because we were forced to by our bosses.

Right after I met Timo, I thought he was cute. He looked much the same as he does today, but younger. Same adorable big purple eyes and soft chubby body.

His voice sounded like listening to a chorus of angels sing. And he was so sweet and kind. But he was afraid of me, I could feel it. I didn't need good vision to see the fear in his eyes when he looked at me. I could hear the fear in his voice. And that felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly in the chest.

I immediately loved his personality. He never judged me for being sensitive or made fun of me for loving cute things and flowers. And he was funny, always making joking little remarks under his breath at Mathias which cheered me up when the Dane was getting on my nerves.

I won't even touch on the massive amount of internalized self-hatred that came from realizing I was gay and what happened during this time period to gay people.

For a while it was just a crush. I was too busy fighting with Mathias to really focus on what I felt.

I suppose I fell in love around the time he ran away from Mathias with me. I guess what pushed it over the edge for me was that he came with me. Though in reality, I was probably the lesser of two evils.

I began falling deeper and deeper in love with him. I longed to be around him all the time and began to dream of going on dates, and eventually getting married.

I quickly realized that he doesn't feel the same way, and as much as that hurts inside, I have to respect his feelings and his happiness means the world to me.

That's how I know I'm in love. I value his happiness above my own. 


End file.
